Things Needed Said
by spookykidabc
Summary: Edward has retuned to the world of alchemy and now visits Roy. The affects of years lost has gotten Roy in a bad slump, and Edwards is as caring as always about Roy [sarcasum]. A bit of pairing here EdxRoy. Don't hate please. For fun contais Language


Post series, Post movie, and inspired by BoP http://c-b-syndrome. be with you in a moment," said the voice of Roy Mustang, fiddling with massive

amounts of paperwork on his desk. Edward sat back in the uncomfortable leather couch

in the office and let out a sigh of frustration while staring at the ceiling. The commotion

of papers lessened then came to a stop with a heavy thud, causing Ed to quickly shift his

gaze to the source. Roy didn't even look Ed in the face or even open his eyes… eye…,

"how's it like on the other side? Did you cause as much hell over there as you did here?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Ed responded already irritated. "All those

explosions, all the mess you got yourself and others into… how do you feel about that?"

Roy spoke quite calmly. "Well, why the hell are you asking me if you seem to know so

much already?" Ed asked fiercely. "Just wanting to hear your side of the story, that's all."

Roy didn't seemed changed at all from first impressions, other than the eye patch, his

tone was normal, and his insight on Ed's doings was all intact, but there loomed

something else about him that Ed could not pin point. Ed turned his head away from the

man, "since when did you ever want to hear what I have to say without criticizing me?"

"Take it easy full-" Roy stopped, realizing his old habit. "Fullmetal?" Ed quirked, "I

haven't heard that in a while." Edward stretched out his legs and cracked his neck,

calming down from his previous agitated state. There was some odd silence before Roy

spoke up again, "you were gone for a long time. When you came back during that chaotic

situation, my spirits lifted… at least for a little while. With both the Elric's gone, and my

best friend presumed dead, I couldn't even let out a little smile." Roy's voice was solemn,

sad, depressed. Ed felt it, but could not find a way to express a sense of sympathy, "So

you just sulked around? What the hell kind of way is that for a grown man to act?" Ed bit

his lip, words spewed out with little thought. Roy was silent. "I-I," Ed couldn't bring it to

his lips, i I didn't mean it /i . Roy put his palm over his good eye and rested his elbow

on the desk. "I guess I should leave," Ed finally choked out. He stood up and turned for

the door. "Wait," Roy said, moving from the desk and heading in Ed's direction. Ed

began to feel uneasy, stepping back towards the wall until he felt the painted structure

firmly behind him. "Edward," Roy said, not even a foot from him, his gaze fixed steadily

on the floor, "I missed you… I know how much of an asshole I can be, use to be, but I

never meant to be so hard on you." Ed's eyes widened at the comment i is this really

Mustang? Am I hallucinating? What the fuck is up with him? /i Roy looked up at the

young man, who had grown up, not just from loosing his childhood. He was older, facial

structure changed, more mature, and gone to hell and back again more than once.

Edward's eyes met Roy, and the young man felt his face begin to surge with blush from

the minimal distance between them. Roy's voice cracked, near crying, "I'm sorry."

Edward felt his heart beat jump, his pulse racing, staring at the man he angrily called

Bastard, i Damnit! What the hell is up with me? Why do I feel so… so…odd? How can

HE make me blush? What the hell is wrong with me? /i Ed seemed to loose control for

a moment, he felt himself easing closer to Roy, his breath on his lips. If it wasn't for him,

Ed would not have snapped back to reality. "Do you forgive me?" Roy asked, as innocent

of a tone as it would have come from a child. "Cor- Roy, if anyone should be sorry, it

should be me…" Roy backed off, smiled slightly and let Ed free to exit. Edward seized to

opportunity hastily, but took time as though it seemed he didn't rush. "Bye," Roy called

as Ed closed the door behind himself. "Damnit," Edward whispered to himself, "I hope

he didn't see that."


End file.
